


Star

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Series: 2019 TF Writing Prompts [8]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: I did poetry again, M/M, What did I write?, i love to write sad stuff, my poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: You are a StarYou are my Star





	Star

_You never back down,_

_You never give up_

_Refusing to be bent_

_Or broken_

 

_You tossed your helm,_

_Strutted through the halls_

_Showing you did not care_

_what they thought_

 

_Your laugh made_

_my world brighter_

_Your smile lifted my spark_

 

_Your kindness brings a_

_smile to my face_

 

_You are a Star_

_You are my Star_

* * *

 

_Time has passed_

_Lost precious moments_

_Things have changed_

_and so have you_

_No more laughs_

_no more smiles_

_Instead,_

_cackles and sneers_

_You cause harm,_

_you cause destruction_

_You now fire without_

_care_

_When you look_

_at me,_

_there is anger_

_What happened to you?_

_What happened to my_

_Star?_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Skyfire writes a poem about Starscream


End file.
